


Undertale x Teenage!Reader [This Is Not What I Planned]

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Napstablook might be a possible love interest, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly dreary night alone, [Name] makes a wish she thought she would never receive. Now, she has awoken in the Underground. [Taken from Quotev account.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**"... But I'm not complaining."** _

 

[Name]’s hand hovered over the mousepad, fingers barely grazing it. A small sniffle and her hand pulled back. _It's not worth it,_ she thought, _they probably don't want to talk to me anyways. Why would they?_ Hands gripped at the hood of her jacket, tugging it forward and harshly pulling it over her face. She didn't care if she was grabbing fistfuls of hair, the only pain she felt was the feeling of neglect.  
   
Her stomach twisted in knots as she further cried to herself. Why, oh _why_ , did it _always_ end like this. The feeling that left her empty for days would never leave, and it was always going to be like this. A sob escaped her chapped lips. Her loud, but silent, crying eventually lulled her to sleep, feeling nothing but despair.  
   
[Name] awake slowly to unfamiliar ground, the feeling of flowers pressed to her tear-stained cheeks as it rolled to the side. Coughing a few times to clear her throat, she pushed herself off of the, what appeared to be, sunflowers. She looked around the room, finding it oddly similar. Where had she seen this place before?  
   
Standing up and brushing her clothes off, she went to investigate. She found herself at a purple archway. _That_ definitely _seems familiar._  
   
Walking through, she found herself in another vacant room, this time with a simple mound of dirt and grass in the center. Suddenly, a flower, with a face, popped out of the ground. It's eyes were empty but filled with malicious intent.  
   
[Name]’s eyes widened. No. Way. This was _not_ happening. She–She had to be dreaming, right? There’s no _way_ she's actually standing in front of Flowey.  
   
“Howdy!” It, or he, said cheerfully. “I'm Flowey! Flowey the—!”  
   
“Flower…” a shocked expression went over Flowey’s face when that word slipped past her parted lips. _Maybe I should just “nope” out of this._  
   
“Have we met before?” He asked, squinting at her in suspicion.  
   
_“No! No, I shouldn't be here!”_ She exclaimed, not realising she had said it out loud, trying to find some way to wake herself up; pinching, scratching, anything. It did not occur to her to try walking out of the room before looking like a fool.  
   
“Huh?” [Name] was now frozen to the spot. She… it's not a dream. She's not dreaming. She’s completely awake, and this is really happening. Tears sprung to her eyes, whether out of frustration or fear, she would not know. How could this have happened? She was in her bed, crying, and — oh.  
   
_I wish Undertale were real. Maybe there I'd be happy for once._  
   
Did–Did her wish come true?  
   
“Uh, human? I'm still here, y’know!” Flowey shouted, jumping her out of her reverie.  
   
“I-uh…”  
   
“You're a weird one. What did you mean by ‘I shouldn't be here?’”  
   
“Um…”  
   
How was she supposed to even answer that? Just say, “Hey, I'm from a world where you don't actually exist and are from a video game. That's what I meant, sorry!” Yeah, no.  
   
“Answer me!”  
   
“I-I… I c-can't tell you,” was all she managed to mutter out. She licked her lips, biting the bottom one anxiously. She felt her braces dig into the skin, but she was too scared and confused to care.  
   
“And why not?”  
   
“I-I just can't.” Flowey glared at her as she bit her lip, fiddling with her hands as she awkwardly avoided eye contact with the soulless flower.  
   
“Fine, whatever. Suit yourself.” He said nonchalantly after a second, closing his eyes and looking away. [Name] didn't reply. She didn't know what she was even supposed to say.  
   
In the awkward silence, she began to hear the sound of rapid, almost frantic, footsteps coming their way. Flowey immediately disappeared into the ground as a humanoid goat, which [Name] quickly realised to be Toriel, came into view.  
   
When Toriel saw the human, a large smile appeared on her face. It was odd how non-goat like Toriel actually seemed to be. She looked relatively… normal, and definitely motherly.  
   
Due to the early estranged situation, [Name] made no eye contact with Toriel. She rubbed her arm, in a soothing attempt to make her heart stop thumping harshly against in her chest in anxiousness. This was all still surreal to her.  
   
Apparently, Toriel didn't know what to do other than smile. It hadn't been long since Frisk fell and decided to stay, but a new person around the Underground would certainly brighten things up, and this girl was much older than Frisk, so perhaps she could help around as well.  
   
After a bit, [Name] decided to break the silence. “Uh, hi,” she waved shyly.  
   
“Hello,” Toriel replied. “It seems I caught you at the right time.”  
   
[Name] didn't know exactly what that moment, but she said, “Um, yeah,” instead.  
   
It was silent for a few more moments.  
   
“Oh, goodness me, I almost forgot,” Toriel gasped. “My name is Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins. What is your name, my child?”  
   
“It's [Name],” she mumbled shyly. “Nice to meet you, Toriel.”  
   
“And I, you. Come, come,” she beckoned, “we must hurry before the flower comes back.”  
   
[Name] didn't know Flowey was already there and watching.  


 

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

   
While the two hurried through the Ruins to get to Toriel’s place, the goat told the teenager all about the Underground. Despite already knowing every single bit there is to know, she listened anyways.  
   
As they walked, [Name] saw all of the puzzles, which had been shut down. That told her she was here after Frisk. She was a little disappointed, she really liked the puzzles, even though she had no clue how to do any of them really.  
   
“Oh my,” Toriel stopped abruptly. “My apologies, I must've jumped to conclusions. I did not ask if you were to stay here.”  
   
“Huh? Oh, I am, I think.” _I have a feeling leaving isn't much of an option for me._  
   
“Oh good! Frisk will be glad to have a new friend!” _Yup. I was right._  
   
They continued through the catacombs, eventually walking up to Toriel’s home. Opening the door, Toriel announced, “Frisk, there is someone I would like you to meet!”


	2. Chapter One [Frisk]

Frisk stared up at you with an unreadable expression. You pointedly avoided looking at the child, growing more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Alright, what do you want?" You snapped, turning to look at Frisk as they reached forward and picked up what appeared to be a whiteboard. They quickly wrote something down and turned it to you.

_'You're not from around here, are you?'_

"That obvious, huh?" Frisk shrugged, erasing the whiteboard as Toriel walked in.

"Oh, Frisk, I was just looking for you. I see you have met [Name]?" They nodded, walking past Toriel and into the kitchen to get some pie.

"You know Frisk is mute, right?" You asked, watching Toriel clean her hands with her apron.

"Of course," said Toriel, "though it took us all some time to figure it out. Frisk communicates very well without a voice."

"That's true. Umm, quick question: do you know how old Frisk is?"

A look of surprise crossed Toriel. She chuckled nervously, saying, "I never thought to ask," before scurrying back into the kitchen.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Frisk has agreed to take you to Snowdin to meet everyone, but first, you two need some rest," Toriel said, walking to Frisk's room. "Unfortunately, you two will have to sleep together since I am not quite done renovating, um…"

"It's fine," you intersected, noticing Toriel's discomfort. "I'm cool with bunking with Frisk if they are."

Frisk shrugged once again.

"I guess that settles it."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_Okay_ , you thought, _this is not what I expected to happen._

You glared up at Frisk, who had somehow managed to shove you completely off the bed and onto the floor.

_Dammit, it's cold down here._

"Frisk. Frisk, wake up. Ffffrrrrrriiiiissssk."

Nothing.

You sighed, rolling onto your back. "Whelp. Guess I'm sleeping on the floor. It's not all that uncomfortable."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Oh my!"

You groaned, looking up to see Toriel hanging over you, concern etched into her eyes.

"What are you doing on the floor, my child?"

"Frisk managed to kick me off the bed. For a tiny child, they sure are strong."

Toriel chuckled. "They sure are." She repeated, nudging you up. "Come, come; Frisk is waiting for you. They're going to show you to Snowdin to meet some people."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

You hiked the backpack up further, rolling your shoulders in discomfort. You were never fond of backpacks.

_I still don't think half of this crap is necessary,_ you thought.

You looked at Frisk. "You ready?"

Frisk, yet again, shrugged.

_Yeah, I thought so._

"You two be careful. Don't get into any trouble."

"We know."

"Don't be long!"

"We know!"


	3. Chapter Two [?????]

Snowdin wasn't as cold was one would have expected. Actually, it was quite pleasant, considering you were a little more accustomed to the cold than most. Frisk seemed fine with the temperature too. Perhaps it was just a human thing.

It was silent the whole way (obviously), the only sound being the crunch of snow under your feet. Normally, you would be at peace in moments like this if it weren't for the fact that you were about to meet people you once thought were only fictional mere hours ago.

The further you got, the worse your anxiety became. It only worsened when you saw two figures in the distance: one tall and one short. You already knew who they were.

Frisk seemed to speed up just a little, but you dawdled behind, heart pounding exhaustingly in your chest. The kid appeared to notice the lack of snow crunching accompanying their own.

They stopped, turning and walking back to you, taking your hand in their small one and pulling you along to the two skeletons.

You insistently tried to pull back, but froze when you heard, "TINY HUMAN, WHO IS THIS?"


End file.
